Only For You
by strikingdelight
Summary: Caroline had enough. She is always left behind and she is fed up with that. Caroline makes a life changing decision and Klaus is entrusted with the responsibility to make sure she stays on the 'right path'. What would happen if Klaus has a different 'right path' which is not the same as the 'right path' that Stefan and Damon prefers?


**I do not own Vampire Diaries but if I did I will make sure that Hayley is out of the picture as soon as possible.**

**ENJOY this story. Caroline/ Klaus is my favorite pairing. :D**

* * *

She was everything I dreamt that my girl would be. Stunningly beautiful, determined, hardworking, responsible, caring, loyal and feisty girl. Unlike any other girl she is surprisingly stubborn and would definitely be hard to get her. Such a challenge is welcoming. Yes, it is true. I am the biggest baddest most terrifying cruel vampire of all time but I also do have a heart. A weakness. Caroline Forbes. She is my weakness. A girl who is only 18 years. I vowed to myself that I will never get attached to a girl and even mocked any vampire who is in love. In love. You never actually know the feeling of being in love unless you are in love. It is the most powerful yet vulnerable thing in life yet everyone human, witches, vampires, werewolves, hybrids and every other supernatural being ever to walk on this planet desires it. Love. We are all fooled by it. We are all madly trying to get it. We are all put into the worst possible scenarios by it. Pathetic. That is what we all are. That is what we choose to be.

Caroline. She is the only reason why I bother to belong to that category. Her smile would make my day and her sad face makes my heart constrict in pain. She is the reason why I want to stay here in Mystic Falls. She is the reason why I am sitting here at the Grill trying to suppress the unpleasant feeling that another day is passing by and I have been unsuccessful in getting Caroline. She has a boyfriend. He is my first hybrid. He was sired to me at first. Then he broke the sire bond and then made his life mission to kill me. So instead I kill his mother. Well more like drowned her. Then he tormented me while that bloody witch trapped me in Elena Gilbert's house. Now he is off to hiding. I am going to kill him when I see him. It may be thousands of years but I simply do not care. While I enjoy my time in this world he will always be living in fear that one day when he opens the door of his house I will be at the doorstep ready to rip his heart out. Then I would spend God knows how many years waiting till Caroline is over it and then when she finally is over it, I will make her mine.

"Pour me another scotch Matt!" I smirked at him and waited till he do as I say.

"Thank you Matt. Now have you seen Caroline today? Hmm?" I inquired.

Matt looked at me for a while and replied. "Yes I did. She came by to stop and say hello."

She came by to say hello to her ex-boyfriend but I have been combing Mystic Falls all day but I haven't seen her once.

"You see. That's funny cux I haven't seen her today. At all. Do mind telling me why that is? She knows perfectly well that we meet each other and talk about the day and everything but today we haven't. It's now 10.30 and the day is soon to end but I haven't met MY Caroline!" I stood up from my stool and watched in amusement as he backed away in fear. It's good to know that people know their place by now.

"There's a big difference in meeting up and bumping to each other. Also if Caroline is anyone's Caroline it would be Tyler's. You might need to get those things right in your mind and then maybe you will be able to find something better to do rather than sit here and wait for a girl who will never come to have a chit chat with you unless of course she wants something." Matt replied and walked away.

How dare he? That human! I was about to rip his heart out when I heard Caroline's voice and decided to follow her.

"Hello Tyler. I know that you can't call me or even send me a message or anything and I know why. I really do. I hope that you are far away and safe from any threats. Things are not the same without you. Elena is still an emotionless vampire. She actually tried to drive a stake through my heart. At the moment she is locked up in the Salvator celler. Stefan and Damon are trying their best to make her turn her humanity on. Bonnie is still grieving and trying to control her magic. Matt is choosing to stay out of all this. Well, that's the news here. I am hoping that if you ever get the chance to come back then when you do it would be like you never left. I love you Tyler. Goodnight."

Caroline stayed there looking at the stars. She's grieving. I know it. But sometimes you have to do what is necessary. I walked towards her knowing and expecting a scoff at me from her but nevertheless I will still get to hear her voice.

"Caroline love! Why the sad face?" I asked her giving her the smile I only reserved for her.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "GO away Klaus. It's not like you didn't hear me leave a voice mail to Tyler. I know that you have been here for sometime. I know that you have super vampire powers so you will know that I have had a bad day so leave me alone!" With that she walked away but I caught up with her easily.

"Come love. Tell me what did Elena do?" I asked again.

"What didn't she do? She tried to kill me did you not hear? I am her best friend but she did not even hesitate for a second before trying to kill me! I should be mad with her and stay way from her but I am going back to Salvator House and clean up the mess of the party she threw I have nothing to do!" Caroline screamed in frustration. God she looked like an angle.

"Oh come on Caroline. I can suggest many things you can do with me!" I told her praying that she would agree but fate seemed to be oppose to me all the time.

"I SAID GO AWAY! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD! I WONDER WHY IN THE WORLD I AM SO CARING AND FORGIVING! NO ONE PAYS A SHIT ABOUT ME! I AM JUST SOME ONE WHO NEEDS TO BE THERE TO MAKE THE PLANS WORK, THROW UP GREAT PARTIES WHERE OTHER PEOPLE GO AND HAVE FUN WHILE I HAVE TO STAY WISHING THAT I AM AMONG THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HAVING FUN. I AM THE ONE WHO WORKS SO HARD TO MAKE EVERYTHING PERFECT BUT IN THE END NO ONE EVER APPRECIATE IT. I AM JUST SOME PERSON TO PICK UP THE TRASH AND CLEAN THE PLACE BEFORE THE OTHER DAY BEGINS! I HATE MY LIFE. MAYBE ELENA WAS RIGHT!" Caroline stopped her screaming and closed her eyes.

What is she doing?

"Caroline." I called to her and received no answer.

"Caroline!" I started to panic and grabbed her but she haven't opened her eyes still.

"CAROLINE!"

Silence.

"Damn it Caroline! Open your eyes!"

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? Will Caroline turn off her humanity or not?**

**R & R**

**-_strikingdelight-_**


End file.
